I'm sorry
by melanieateyocookie
Summary: Loren is A bad girl, Shes dating Eddie Duran but, is Cheating on him with Tyler what happens when Eddie finds out and realizes she made a Mistake Because she truly Loves him and has a hard time picking? this Story will have the following; Drama, Romance, Heartbroken, Fights, and Jealousy and some Leddie scenes will have you Melt...Loren is 18 and Eddie is 18 there both Seinors.


Summary: Loren is A bad girl, Shes dating Eddie Duran but, is Cheating on him with Tyler what happens when Eddie finds out and realizes she made a Mistake Because she truly Loves him and has a hard time picking? this Story will have the following; Drama, Romance, Heartbroken, Fights, and Jealousy and some Leddie scenes will have you Melt...Loren is 18 and Eddie is 18 there both Seinors and both Rich the characters in the story Will be; Loren, Eddie, Tyler, Chloe, Melissa, Adam, Cameron, Dylan, Ian.

* * *

Loren's P.O.V.~

I've been dating Eddie Duran For 1 Year in a half While dating Tyler also am I a Horrible Person Or what? So far I Do Love him I Had some feelings Connections But I Don't Love him the way I Love Tyler When I'm with Tyler it's Different...But when I'm with Eddie I'm not exactly COMFORTABLE Because I Have to be with a Bunch Of Populars and fake friends...Who are alone My friend Because I'm Dating Eddie of course But My true friend is Melissa she's Been there since Day #1 and I respect her I Love her VERY Much and she Knows that I am With Tyler while I'm Dating Eddie I Know it's Bad but I Will eventually Break up with one of them but for Now I am not so Sure Because I Love them Both TRULY I am not using Eddie for popularity None of that I Love him Very Much and I Also Love Tyler Very Much But I really Don't Know which One I Love more? Eddie or Tyler ...I Would Pick Eddie he's amazing true we Had our connections- No I Pick Tyler he's so Bad and sexy- See what I Mean I want Eddie But I want Tyler too I Guess I Need them BOTH in My Lives But what if Eddie finds out? He would be devastated But I'm Just gonna RELAX Cause I THINK he won't find out about Me and Tyler HOPEFULLY I'll be careful But Having Tyler around makes me wanna Jump Him and Tyler is Eddie's Best friend What if I Ruin there friendship Because I Couldn't CHOOSE my Man But, For Now I Have Both of them and I Don't Care .

School~

I Drove to School By Myself Because Eddie Came early for something and He needed to TALK When he said that I Drove extra Slow I Didn't wanna Lose him He's My WORLD ..And so is Tyler. I was wearing Black booty Shorts with a Neon green top Plus Black suspenders with black vans added to it with a hat.. and My Make up was always Natural Nothing BIG . I Walked to School and went straight to My Locker I sight and Put My Books in and My backpack. I Went straight to where Eddie sent me to and Before I stepped out there I took One last breathe and walked to him..Okay Loren here we go...He Doesn't Look mad Nor sad his eyes are just stuck On me, Awe he is so Cute When he drools

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V~

I wanted to tell Loren that I Love her and that Nobody Would take her away from me I Loved her so Much Like she was My Own family I Really do Love her she's real and I would be devastated if she ever CHEATED on Me Like she would Never do that I Would HOPE Not Because if I Ever Found out the first thing I Would do is Kill the Bastard who she cheated on me with and Be mad at Loren But sad too, I Would also Cry My eyes out HOPEFULLY Just hopefully that doesn't happen. I was waiting for her and I was so nervous I Hope she feels the same way My Head was down I Didn't see anything Until I saw something green come then I realize It was My Girl My eyes were stuck Damn she is Beautiful and sexy she looks HOT.. I was titling My Head to Look at that ass My Heartbeat was beating faster and faster when she came towards me

Loren: You Needed to talk?

Eddie: Yeah, Sit?

Loren:(sits down) So...

Eddie: Loren, I Love you-

Loren: What?

Eddie: I Love you, Like A lot I Can't Live without you Loren When your Here I Can be Myself Not the Popular guy or the football Player you know Who I am I trust you with everything.. If I Lose you My World would End ...I Hope you feel the same way I Do, Babe I Just can't explain it I WANT you I Need you .

Loren: Of course. I Love you Eddie More then you Can imagine .

I Smiled at her, and Next thing you know we were Making out she was on My Lap and My hands went down on her waist The kiss was getting even More Heated when someone Came at the Door...

Tyler: Hey, Lovebirds

Loren: Tyler!(I saw Loren Run up to him to hug him I Didn't realize they were close I Could Not help but to feel Jealous )

Tyler: Hey, Beautiful(Hands on her waist)

Eddie:(chuckles nervously) You can Let go of My girl Now(Pulling Loren)

I Pulled Loren to me and we started making out In front of Him I Know that would make Tyler Jealous...and eventually he would Leave and just like that He did .

Loren: Babe, I'm gonna go use the Girls Room I will be Back

Eddie: Okay, Don't take to Long Or I will get you .

Hallways~

Loren's P.o.v.

I was looking for Tyler..I wanted to know if My Baby was alright if he didn't storm off Mad When a hand pulled me inside the janitors room I was about to scream...

Tyler:(puts hand over her mouth) Shh.

Loren: Babe, I was looking for you a-are you Okay

Tyler: I'm fine all I want to Do is Kiss you .

we were making out and it wasn't has good has Eddie's Kiss Eddie's waaayyy Better kisser then Tyler I Kinda wish that I was Kissing Eddie Instead. we were making out for about 10 mins Now and we didn't realize A voice calling out "Loren, Loren, Loren" Oh shoot I realize it was Eddie's Voice...


End file.
